A Dark New Flower For Ouran
by BellaMatto
Summary: A new girl has come to the halls of Ouran High School, but will she go the way most do, to the host club, or will she see a diffrent way?  Rating will most definatly go up, but for the moment, this is it.
1. A Suprising Meeting

Hana looked up from her map and realized something scary. She had no idea where she was going, and since it was still so early in the day, she didn`t see anyone else in the gleaming but dark halls of Ouran academy. She groaned and leaned against the wall, soon sitting down leaning onto it. She closed her eyes and thought

"This is a suckish way to start at a new school year." before falling asleep from boredom and the booming crescendo of silence.

Nekozawa was officially very confused. He had been walking down the halls, striding towards his clubroom, exactly an hour before the rest of the school normally came in, when he saw a small blonde girl slumped against the white wall. He walked up to her and her steady breathing revealed that she was merely asleep, but she was so cold he had almost thought she was ill, so her gingerly picked her up and brought her with him to his clubroom. Her dirty golden hair shimmered in the candle light and he was instantly entranced. He stayed like that for a while, but if you asked him afterwards he wouldn`t have been able to tell you if he watched her for fifteen seconds or fifteen minutes. He suddenly shook his head and looked at his puppet Belzeneff. The small doll looked back at him, and then Nekozawa looked away, unsure of his friend`s unspoken advice. After a while he decided to heed it and he brought out a fleece blanket from a cabinet behind him, and placed it on the mysterious and beautiful girl. She rolled in her sleep and muttered

"No..."

She rolled again, and he realized that she was having a presumable horrible nightmare. She suddenly called out

"NO! Not again! Just leave me alone! Please..."

Now the girl was rolling vigorously, almost falling off the couch in her struggle with her invisible terror, until she sat up sharply and yelped "Daddy!" She then fell into a fit of tears, and Nekozawa stepped out of the shadows and said, with no creepiness in his voice,

"Are you ok miss?"

She jumped at the sudden sound, and looked up instantly, only now realizing that she was in a different place than were she had fallen asleep. She was instantly on her feet and had retrieved her pocket knife from her shiny black shoes, and mentally cursed the stupid uniform she was forced to wear while dreamed of pants. She said, with a rather scared but confident voice

"Who are you, where am I, why did you bring me here, and how long have I been asleep? I would appreciate a truthful and quick answer, thank you!"

The much taller boy looked at her in surprise, awe, and respect and he answered clearly

"I am Nekozawa, you are in the Black Magic club room, I brought you here because you were asleep in the hallway and you were ice cold, and I`m not exactly sure how long you been asleep, and also I`m terribly sorry if I scared you!"

She blushed and relaxed, thinking about that horrible flashback, and realized that I had just been very jumpy because of it. Soon, she came to a new realization. She had shown her pocket knife in school, the knife that she wasn`t even allowed to have own, let alone here. I whispered a small curse and said sweetly but nervously to Nekozawa

"Oh, I`m so sorry to have inconvenienced you Nekozawa-Sempi! I`ll just leave you to your duties, and get out your hair!"

Nekozawa immediately realized why she was tense and said

"I won`t tell anyone about your knife, don`t worry. Now may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

And the girl blushed madly towards the older boy and said

"Oh! I`m so sorry, I seem to have lost all traces of my manners today! My name is Hana, nice to meet you!"

And then an embarrassing thought struck her mind before Nekozawa could answer and she sheepishly questioned

"I didn`t...Say anything, did I?"

Nekozawa tensed, and made a quick decision.

"No, you didn`t say anything, you did yelp few times though..."

Hana did not realize that he was lying, or that he was doing so for her dignity, so she replied

"Good. Hopefully that means I won`t anymore. Now if you will excuse me Sempi, I`m going to take another crack at finding my damn science class."

With that she turned to the door, but he called, while grabbing her wrist suddenly

"Would you like some help? I wouldn`t have asked, but when I found you, you were facing the wrong way and where in the opposite wing of the school. From the science classrooms"

Hana blushed madly once more and said

"Oh. Yes, if you could show me to them I would be overjoyed. I`m already in your dept anyway..."

Nekozawa smirked and then walked out into the halls, where he caught his first good look at her eyes. They were a stunning aqua marine and they shimmered just like her hair had, and he found himself staring out of the corner of his eyes. He had just torn his gaze away when she looked up at him and asked him

"So why are you wearing a black cloak anyway? Is it for the Black Magic club?"

He sighed and crocked sadly

"No, I have a diversion to sun light, so if I am out in it too long or too much of it I`ll be dreadfully ill."

He braced himself for her scream of horror, her frantic running to escape this new monster to be added to her apparently frequent nightmares, but he never expected what really came. She turned to him smoothly and tackled him, pushing him quickly into the shadows, and whispered harshly

"Then why the hell are you walking me to my class you loon? Would you like me to have to drag you back to the nurse`s office, and then be even more confused on where I am? I wouldn`t be able to drag you there before the other students came in ... only lord knows how long, and then we would both be embarrassed. I`m walking you back and you`re going to just give me directions to my class, understood?"

She didn`t even wait for him to answer before dragging him back from whence they came.

~Authors Note~

If there are any mistakes that you notice or any ideas that you would like featured in later updates of this story please PM me or leave a review, which ever is most convenient for you.

~The Epic Neko


	2. Attack of Renge

H-Hello… Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to disappear… I can give you many excuses, but instead I will direct you to my horrible writing to entertain you instead. Hopefully I have more chance to survive then. * Holds up Usa-Chan and Honey as shield from rotten tomatoes*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hana looked up and down the halls, using her thankfully photographic memory to get her back to Nekozawa's clubroom. She ignored his gasp of surprise, and wasn't expecting it when she ran into a tall raven haired man with glare in his glares and the absence of a heart in his smile.

She instantly stopped and bowed slightly, saying,

"Oh, good morning Ootori."

He nodded and said,

"Good morning Miss Houshakuji."

Before he noticed that she was dragging Nekozawa he scribbled something in his notebook like fire before saying,

"Might I ask why you are dragging Mr. Nekozawa down the hallway?"

She blushed madly and said "I am helping him back to his classroom."

But Nekozawa looked surprised and looked up to Hana before saying, "Hou-shakuji?"

As if on cue, a girl with almond hair, brown eyes, and a face that Nekozawa could now see was very much like Hana's came screeching down the halls calling, " Little sister? Come out and see me!" Causing Hana to cringe and try to hide behind Nekozawa before she came, but to no luck. The taller girl saw her and attacked, crushing her in a hug that would leave many bruises, just as it always had.

"Hi Renge, it's nice to see you. Can you let me breath now?" Hana managed to wheeze.

"Nope! I could just eat three bowls of rice with how cute you look in the Ouran attire! Oh just wait! I'll have to show you around and take you to the clubs and take you to meet all my friends and…," Renge ranted while Hana thought

'I do not see how she and I could be from the same race, let alone same gene pool…'

", Oh It's all just so moe!" While twirling her little sister around for extra effect.

' This day is going to be very long. I wonder if I'm actually going to survive it…'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She had finally escaped her sister and went to home room quietly, now rather nervous. What if all the girls were like this? What if everyone thought she would be just like her sister? Hana cringed at both thoughts, hoping neither of them were true. She, unfortunately, was quiet right about her assumptions, because they were both so very true. The moment she walked in the door everyone looked up and stared causing her to raise an eyebrow in response.

They all seemed just as surprised by her as she was as them, because in a moment they were all gossiping madly. They sometimes looked up at her but she ignored them while she made her way to the teachers empty desk, leaned against it, and turned her sapphire eyes to the class while she waited.

They could all now see that she was wearing jeans and black leather boots underneath her dress instead of tights and flats like so many of the girls did, which only increased the gossip. Already girls were looking to her with envy in their eyes and boys with interest. Instead of a friendly wave and a smile as they expected though, she sent them even looks with her relaxed but calculating blue eyes that reminded her all too much of a certain raven haired man that was two wings over, probably writing all of their secrets in his little black book.

The whole class was in all truth startled by her actions, but a smallish boy with large brown eyes and a friendly smile came up and said,

"Hello, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, It's nice to meet you. You're Hana Houshakuji, right?"

"Quite right Haruhi, and the pleasure is all mine."

As if they saw that Hana not biting Haruhi's head off as a signal the rest of the class started calling out all kinds of greetings, only calming down when the teacher came into the room.

'Guess I'm already popular… again… Damn.' Hana though while smiling at the teacher and being shown to her seat. Little did she know that her insanity of a day was hardly even started.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yes, I know it is short, but I do need to sleep. Hopefully I will remember my password and my computer will stay functioning this time…

~ The EP!C Neko


	3. Curiosity

Hello! I suppose you had all given up on me, hadn't you? I can't blame you... It has been an awful long time after all. Which leads me to the question of if any of you are interested in me rebooting and continuing on with this story. If anybody answers, I think I'll give this a try again. Feel free to leave a review or PM me directly, I welcome any contact. Either way, I'm considering writing again, so keep your ears open! With love,

Grace


End file.
